Personal Assistant
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Kagome has been tossed around from this boss to the next and somehow manages to land herself the position of Personal Assistant to her very good friend's father. She is quite nervous but she will be just fine. After all, a powerful dog demon can't be that scary, right? One-shot; requested


Requested Kags/Inutaisho By **vampygurl402 **for **Arashi Wolf Princess. Happy Birthday AWP!**

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy melted icees.

* * *

Kagome was exceedingly nervous. It was silly because after being Sesshomaru's assistant she could handle just about anything. He was a strategic genius who had an eye for organization but Inuyasha had called him a strategic asshole and Kagome would agree. He was probably the most difficult person she had ever had the misfortune of working for.

She had started working at Taishou Incorporated about 3 years ago, and though she was told she was by far the best Personal Assistant anyone could ask for, she was constantly being passed around. She had started working for Kouga who was head of the financial department. He was a great friend but he was very handsy and Inuyasha had once caught him feeling her ass. He had immediately insisted on a transfer. She had been reassigned to Miroku who was head of Personnel but there wasn't much for her to do there so Miroku transferred her to marketing. Shippo had been a great boss but he already had an assistant. So again she was moved. Inuyasha took her on for awhile and she had managed to get him organized before she insisted on transferring. His long term girlfriend and secretary, Kikyo, had been on vacation. He had mucked up his department while she was gone and Kagome didn't want her friend to have to handle it after a vacation. And finally, she had just worked for Sesshomaru.

She had enjoyed it for all of 5 minutes. She had introduced herself formally and he had sneered at her. She knew why; Inuyasha had explained it in detail. Sesshomaru was a frigid asshole with major control issues. But that wasn't why he had looked at her like she was dirt. No, that was because of his disgust of humans. He thought them lowly and week. Well, Kagome had no problem proving him wrong. She had purified his ass after the first rude remark. He learned to keep his snide mouth shut after that.

She supposed that she should feel awkward working with Demons, especially being a Priestess. And though their business catered primarily to Demons, Kagome had never felt out of place. She had met Inuyasha in high school. He had been causing a ruckus and picking fights. Under normal circumstances she would have left it alone but he had picked on Shippo, a freshman she had been tutoring, and she wouldn't stand for it. She had stomped out, smacked him across the face and told him to grow up. She hadn't known much about demons then but she learned quickly. She found out that he was the son of Touga Taisho, a legendary and very powerful Demon. She wanted to regret hitting him but she couldn't. He was being a prick.

They had been life long friends after that. They rest of the group followed. Sango and Kikyo were the only girls who weren't scared of her demon friends and Miroku liked Sango so much he just stuck. Kouga and Inuyasha had never gotten along but Kagome didn't mind the arguing as long as they stopped when told. Shippo had become like her little brother. He had the cutest crush on Kirara and Kagome was rooting for them. Along the way they had all gotten jobs at the same company. And everything had worked out... for everyone except Kagome.

She had been tossed around while everyone else settled down. She had no romantic life to speak of, which Sango never let her forget. She was pretty sure everyone knew she was a virgin. She was recently reminded of how well her friends were doing when Sango and Miroku had announced their engagement. She had been asked to be maid of honor and she said yes without hesitation. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think _it isn't like I have anything better to do with my time._

She had left Sesshomaru when Jaken had introduced him to Rin, a perky little human woman about her age that seemed to charm Sesshomaru out of his grumpy pants. Kagome had no problem letting Rin take over. She had helped Rin get settled in and let her know how everything worked before she asked for her next assignment. That was when her stomach had dropped.

Somehow, she had managed to get assigned to Inu No Taisho.

She had learned a lot about him. He had been a ruthless ruler. He had slaughtered millions and taken no prisoners. He still ruled the Western lands, despite what humans thought. He had started Taisho Inc. as a side project and a place for demons to be at ease. She had yet to meet him but everyone that had gave her different reports. some said he was scary, others said he was sweet. Inuyasha said he was annoying and Sesshomaru had said he was the most fearsome demon he had ever encountered despite his obvious affinity for humans.

Kagome had taken the elevator to the top floor of the building and tried to steady her breathing. She should treat him like any other boss, but he wasn't just anyone else. He owned the whole company! She smoothed her charcoal pencil skirt and checked her blouse. It was a little wrinkled from disengaging Kouga and Inuyasha earlier. She sighed but the white blouse had been the spare he brought. She had fixed a printer earlier and gotten ink on her original blue buttondown. Her feet ached in her heels but she was much too short if she didn't wear them. And she couldn't stand giving Demons one more advantage when it came to intimidating her. Give an inch and they will take a mile.

She played with her hair in the elevator. She should have pulled it back. She should have applied a bit of make up and maybe put on some perfume but Inuyasha had told her that it smelled awful. She thought it smelled nice but who knows what a demon nose can smell that hers cant. She sighed. No use fretting over things you can't change.

The elevator dinged and she straightened her shoulders. Her heels clicked against the wood floors. She saw a desk just in front of the elevator that she assumed would be hers. It would swallow her. She wouldn't be able to see over it. She walked to the door that held the name plate she would become very familiar with.

Touga Taisho

It held no titles. It didn't need to. Anyone with half a brain knew who he was, how dangerous he was and not to offend him. Kagome ran a hand over her hair and knocked on the door twice, firmly. She waited for an answer. The voice that answered made her knees weak. It was smooth and gravely at the same time. It was clear and in control and was not to be argued with.

"Come in."

With a deep breath Kagome opened the door. She had faced Demons before. This was not going to shake her. She stepped in. She closed the door and approached the intimidating desk. The large chair was facing the windows and she sighed. _Why do these guys never meet you face to face? Why must they always turn around in their chairs dramatically? _She stood with her hands folded gently in front of her. Her mother had taught her proper posture and she never seemed to break away from it at the office.

The leather chair turned and Kagome was surprised. She hadn't expected him to be so young looking. He looked no older than his sons. That wasn't true... his eyes were sharper and his face more mature but he didn't look old, just wisened. He had a powerful aura and it made Kagome's miko powers tingle or was that just her stomach? His hair was longer than Sesshomaru's but was was pulled back with a ribbon. She thought it was very strange to see him in a suit. He looked quite nice in the grey suit and white shirt and the lavender tie was loosely tied. But Kagome imagined him in the feudal era in armor and fine haori and hakama. It suited him much better. But the suit made him no less handsome.

Kagome was particularly drawn to the singular jagged purple lines on his face. Inuyasha had said that most Demons conceal their markings and his father was one of them but there they were. They made his face seem sharper but it added to his allure.

Kagome figured she had observed enough.

"Kagome Higurashi. I am your new PA. It's an honor to meet you." She bowed politely.

She heard a deep laugh and looked up. It had sent a pleasant thrill through her.

"You're quite formal. Touga Taisho." He stood and offered her a hand. She shook it while flushing.

"I didn't realize being formal was a bad thing." She mumbled.

"Not at all! I'm just not used to it."

That confused her greatly. How was someone as powerful as Touga Taisho unfamiliar with formality.

She waited for him to tell her to be seated. She had to wait for a moment. He seemed occupied with observing her. She resisted the urge to check her own image. She had already done so. Extensively. He gestured towards one of the seats with a long, masculine hand.

"I understand that you worked for Sesshomaru." He said sitting on the edge of his desk in front of her. His long legs stretch out in front of him.

"I did; and nearly every other head of a department." She didn't mean to sound annoyed but it was annoying to reminded of it.

He smiled and her palms grew warm. "Sesshomaru is particularly difficult to deal with. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

"No. I purified his ass before he had a chance." She said without thinking. Her hand flew to her mouth. She flushed. This was not going as planned.

He laughed heartily. "Good! He needs it. I've been rather lenient with him. He hasn't been fond of my recent choices."

"If you consider the last thousand years or so recent, then yes, I'm sure he hasn't." She smoothed her hands over her skirt. "But back to business, I haven't had a chance to look over your schedule yet and I would really like to familiarize myself with the files and client you handle most frequently." She looked at him with determined eyes. She wasn't going to spend the rest of her day talking about Sesshomaru. She had work to do.

"Ah, yes. I believe everything is on your desk. If you need anything, feel free to come in and ask." He smiled and walke her out of the room.

Before she left, she turned to him. Goodness, he was close. He smelled nice too. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

He looked at her with sparkling golden eyes. "Not at all Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome." She corrected immediately. No need for him to be so formal, after all he was her boss.

"Kagome." He tested it out. She liked the way it rolled off his tongue. It was all too pleasing. She quickly headed to her desk to input his schedule into her phone as well as the large paper calender on her desk. Always have a back up! She was flipping through files and client lists for 3 hours before she realized he had a lunch meeting in half an hour. She cleaned up her desk, smoothed her skirt and hair and knocked on his door again.

"Come in." He was flipping through documents and making notes when she entered.

"You have a lunch meeting, Mr. Tiasho, in a half hour." She was about to leave when he asked her to come in.

"I'm afraid I need your help." He gestured to his tie which was a wreck. " I never seemed to get the hang of it."

Kagome smiled kindly. She approached his desk and rounded it so that she stood before him. She realized that even in her heels her head only came to his chest. He was so incredibly tall and she could feel the heat of his body beneath his suit. She could tell he had firm, lean muscle under all that fabric. She looked up at him.

"Tip your head back a bit, please." He complied and she raised his collar to fix his tie. She deftly re-tied it and popped his collar down again. She had just started perfecting it's placement when she felt a hand on her hip. She looked down and sure enough, there was his hand. She looked up at him again with raised brows.

He smiled at her and it was cocky. He knew she didn't have a problem with it. He could smell the arousal on her. She felt her mouth go dry and her pulse quicken.

"Mr. Taisho, " she tried to explain. She didn't want to but he had a meeting to attend soon.

"Touga." He corrected moving his hand to her ass. She bit her bottom lip as he began to knead it.

"Mr. Taisho," a last attempt at professionalism.

"Touga." He all but growled. He had stepped closer into her space. She whimpered. Her hand was still on his tie but it had tightened.

"Touga." She tried it. It sounded nice even if her voice was weak.

He hummed and lifted her onto his desk. He stepped between her legs, hiking her skirt up to get closer. The fabric was too tight to push up anymore so he took the easy route; he tore it. She gasped and was about to protest when a clawed hand came up to her face. His index finger and thumb cupped her face while his other fingers rested against her throat. Her eyes were heavy lidded and he mouth had fallen open to allow her more space to breathe. She hadn't realized it but she had tugged his tie, bringing him closer.

He smirked before capturing her mouth in an erotic kiss. He was not gentle perse. No, his lips were sure and his tongue wasted no time in pushing into her mouth. Her free hand was at the base of his neck instantly. She pushed herself closer. She was desperate now. The feeling of his touch was overwhelming. He kissed with a passion she had never felt. He took over her body and she submitted willingly.

She had to pull away to breathe. He simply moved to her neck. He nipped and bit and sucked. She was sure she had red marks but she didn't care. She called out his name and thrust her hips into his. His hands massaged her thighs before he moved to take off her shirt. He attacked her chest with the same passion. His hands teased her breast as he suckled on her pebbled nipples. He had shredded her bra with his claws. She could feel them digging into her skin and it aroused her further.

She freed his hair and tangled her hands in it. She pushed him away for a moment before turning and bending over the desk. Her ass, covered in white cotton, was pushed out and he smacked it without warning. She cried out and pushed her hips towards the hand. That had been unexpectedly tugged the panties down her thighs and tested her dampness with his finger. She moaned at the intrusive feeling.

It was only now that he had gotten the clear scent of her virginity. _Fuck, how long had it been since he had had a virgin? _He could prep her, but where would the fun be in that. He bent over her and licked up the side of her neck. She moaned his name and he thrust his clothed dick against her. She was whimpering and begging. It was too erotic to waste. He slowly undid his belt and pants. He wished he had been in his usual clothes. It would make this easier. She was watching with lust filled eyes and biting her bottom lip. He saw her eyes widen at his size. Dog Demons were known for their dicks.

He rubbed it against her ass and she nearly sobbed. She was desperate for release. Yes, it would hurt. He was huge! Not just girth but length as well. But she wanted it. She felt to empty and she needed him to fill her. She told him as much. But he _continued_ to tease her. His dick rubbed against her slowly. She could tell he was getting slick from her juices. She didn't care. She wanted him to fuck her and to fuck her now.

She bared her neck and pleaded. He couldn't resist that. He aligned himself and let the head of his dick slip into her. He should have slowly pushed in but he didn't have that restraint. He thrust in completely and the cry she emitted made him grip her hips firmly. Her virgin body tried to pull away but he kept her firmly planted. She was panting and she had tears in her eyes.

He kissed the back of her shoulder and let a hand reach up to fondle a breast. She hummed in pleasure. He started to thrust and she whined. Clearly still sensitive from his intrusion. He continued to thrust gently until she began to move her hips as well. He took that as a sign to move the way he wished. he began to thrust roughly and she called out his name. She was clearly very vocal and he found that he liked it.

His hand went from her breast to her hair and he lifted her up so that her chest could just barely brush the desk with each thrust. His claws had dug into her hip but she didn't seem to care. He fucked her as he pleased and she made no complaint. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the rough treatment. He could feel her tighten around him, close to release. He had a wicked idea. He bit her neck hard enough to draw blood and sure enough she came.

She was warm and wet and contracting around him. He continued to thrust until he felt his climax come. He should have pulled out but the idea of filling her with his seed was too delightful. He let his come fill her in warm gushes. Still sensitive from her last orgasm, she came again.

_Oh, yes. She would do very well here. _

He looked at the clock and noticed he was late for him meeting. He shrugged it off. Kagome was straightening out. She looked at him with those large brown eyes and they were sweet but sparkled with devilish intent. He looked at her with a tilted head.

She made no attempt to speak. She pushed him into his chair and straddled him. She wasted no time in taking pleasure from his body. She left a few marks of her own.

She wasn't transferring again. She quite liked her new position. Even if her boss missed a few lunch meetings every now and again.

* * *

Finished! It is my first Inuyasha fanfiction... which is very surprising to me. More to come for sure!

Hope you enjoyed! Feel free and encouraged to review. They make me soooo happy!


End file.
